


We Could Settle This Affair

by ghosts_inthe_snow



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, petekey, q slur is used once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosts_inthe_snow/pseuds/ghosts_inthe_snow
Summary: Pete gets into a fight, and Mikey comes to clean him up.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 7





	We Could Settle This Affair

It wasn't the first time I'd seen him like this. I would probably be more upset if it wasn't a bi-weekly occurrence, and if he didn't make running from consequences look really good.

Pete sits on the curb behind a shitty gas station, chest heaving, head propped between his forearms as he leans over his knees. The hair at the nape of his neck is thick and tangled with sweat. He looks so dishevelled, so wonderful. 

"Mikes?" he mumbles softly. 

If there was any more noise than the occasional passing car, I fear I wouldn't have heard him.

"mmhmm. I'm here."

Pete sort of sighed at this, I think. Maybe It was like he knew he could be comfortable around me. Like I would always make everything slightly better for him. That, or he knew I was the only one who could bandage hands and not be a total asshole about it.

"Are you bleeding?"

He pauses, "no."

"Where? What even happened?"

"... yeah, I'm bleeding."

_I knew it._

I dig around in my coat pockets for the handful of bandaids and a small tube of bacitracin. I only really kept them on me for Pete. I was hesitant to lend them out to people who weren't him, I don't know. Giving him more material gifts just didn't feel right. Nothing about us did. Maybe I'm nervous. 

"This might sting," I remind him. "I'm sorry."

"I know. I know."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?" 

"I don't know. I get into fights all the time." Pete stops for a second, trying to swallow his thoughts. "Being called a queer felt more personal this time. Didn't really feel like it was aimed at just me, not really."

"Oh," was all I could choke out.

Conversations with Pete didn't feel this close unless he wanted to kiss me, and I don't think he'd kiss me out here. He's either too afraid or too ashamed to kiss me where others might see us, and I'm too warm around him to care. As long as we get there eventually.

His face is glowing from the streetlamps. "Are you mad at me?"

That takes me by surprise.

"No," I answer. "You had a reason. I like that you can keep yourself safe. That you can keep us safe."

He lets out a laugh so small I don't think it was meant to be heard. 

"Us? Yeah, I did it for us."


End file.
